Recently, a display panel of a display apparatus is in pursuit of high resolutions, and the size of the display panel is becoming larger. The light source at an inside the display panel is becoming brighter according to the higher resolutions. The width of a top chassis covering the display panel and the thickness of the display apparatus are becoming thinner while corresponding to the display panel becoming larger. The thinner the gap is between the top chassis and the display panel, the greater the degree of immersion of a user is with respect to displayed images.